1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a signal connecting apparatus of an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rotatable signal socket capable of facilitating the assembly of a signal cable.
2. Related Art
Generally, a signal socket of an electronic device is directly fixed on a PCB, and is electrically connected to a circuit unit of the PCB. For example, the slots of various communication interfaces on the mainboard of a personal computer are disposed in this manner. Peripheral devices, that intend to achieve signal connection with the circuit unit of the mainboard, such as hard disc drive and optical disc drive, all need to form electrical connection by inserting a signal cable into the slot of the corresponding communication interface.
For a desktop personal computer, as there is relatively sufficient space inside the case, and for the convenience of assembly, the signal cables of the peripheral devices are perpendicularly inserted into the mainboard, i.e., the signal cables are perpendicular to the mainboard. However, for a notebook personal computer, in order to meet the characteristics of being light, thin, and portable, the space allocation inside its case is made quite compact, such that the above perpendicular inserting manner of the signal cable used in a desktop personal computer cannot be applied to the mainboard of a notebook personal computer.
The communication interface slots of a notebook personal computer are generally assembled to lie on the mainboard, so as to reduce the occupied space. In this manner, the thickness of the case of the notebook personal computer can be effectively controlled. However, as the allocation of electronic elements inside the notebook personal computer is compact, quite a lot of electronic elements are disposed peripheral to the communication interface slots. When an assembler intends to insert the signal cables of peripheral devices (such as a keyboard, a display, and a touchpad) into the communication interface slots that lie on the mainboard, it is easy to be blocked by the electronic elements peripheral to the communication interface slots, thus making it difficult to assemble the signal cables, or making it a must to adopt other tools to carry out the assembly. The above situation usually results in problems in assembly, and a lot of manpower and time for assembly are wasted, such that the assembly efficiency is lowered and the production capacity drops.